


Gra dla dwóch

by nanamonella



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Accidental Bonding, Accidental Kissing, Awkward Flirting, Awkward Kissing, Bad Flirting, Competition, Flirting, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-02-03 22:44:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12757671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanamonella/pseuds/nanamonella
Summary: Matt podjął rękawicę, myśląc, że to zabawa. Nie spdziewał się dokąd mogą doprowadzić zawody we flircie.





	Gra dla dwóch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nibi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nibi/gifts).



> Małe latte napisane tuż po 4 sezonie Voltrona jako prezent dla Nibi.

Matt musiał przyznać jedno: Lance bawił go okrutnie.

Chłopak uzbrojony w marnej jakości teksty na podryw starał się udawać Don Juana (i czasem nawet mu się udawało, niektóre panie z odległych planet najwyraźniej ceniły te niezręcznie lub kiczowate i ograne próby podrywu, albo po prostu działał na nie ten urok nowicjusza, który Lance posiadał), jednak sztuka flirtu nie była jego najmocniejszą stroną.

W przeciwieństwie do Matta, który ją opanował.

Szybko też zauważył, jak zazdrosny robi się Lance, kiedy to on, najczęściej z powodzeniem, flirtował. Zwłaszcza jeśli uderzał do Allury.

Chyba właśnie od tego zaczęła się ich rywalizacja.

Matta to śmieszyło , zwłaszcza, że Lance dosyć łatwo dawał się wziąć pod włos. Poza tym Holt też miał w tę sytuację swój wkład. Był trochę zazdrosny. Zazdrosny o to, jakie miejsce zajął Lance w życiu Pidge. Katie była otoczona przyjaciółmi, którzy stali się dla niej drugą rodziną, co z jednej strony go bardzo cieszyło, lecz z drugiej... 

Szybko zauważył, że Lance stał się kimś w rodzaju jej brata. Innego rodzaju niż Matt, zdecydowanie. Kubańczyk był typem nieznośnego brata, robiącego głupie kawały i serwującego żenujące komentarze, ale też wspierającego w każdej sytuacji - niezależnie czy chodziło o kolejną bitwę, czy o nurkowanie w fontannie by kupić grę, którą potem radośnie rozstrzaskiwali.

Matt był mu za to wdzięczny. Ale był i zazdrosny. Bo to było jego miejsce. On był tu bratem. Był świadomy, że to dosyć irracjonalne i że nie mógł przez cały ten czas odkąd zostali porwani być przy Katie i służyć oparciem jako starszy brat, kiedy tego potrzebowała. 

Ale uczuciom nie było po drodze z logiką.

Ich rywalizacja wkroczyła z czasem na nowy poziom. Zaczęli rywalizować nie tylko podczas podrywu, ale też jako bracia, głównie podczas gier.

Żaden jednak nie spodziewał się, że grą między nimi stanie się flirt.

Stało się to, jak wiele rzeczy w życiu, całkiem przypadkiem. A kiedy Matt zwietrzył, jak bardzo Lance podatny jest na jego słowa, wykorzystywał tę wiedzę z dziką uciechą. Było w tym zażenowanym, palącym buraka chłopaku coś, czego Matt nie potrafił sobie odmówić.

Zapomniał, że flirt to gra dla dwojga. Dla dwóch.

I jego partner stawał się w niej coraz lepszy, coraz bardziej wyrafinowany. A z każdym kolejnym poziomem Matt musiał coraz bardziej się namęczyć, żeby uzyskać upragniony efekt. W dodatku Lance już nie był jedynym, który był zaskakiwany w tym układzie. Chłopak posiadł tajne kody i wykorzystywał je bez skrupułów. Więc Matt starał się go przechytrzyć, brnął dalej.

Nie był pewien, kiedy zaczęli skracać dystans i wychodzić poza słowa.

Nie był też pewien, jak znaleźli się w tej sytuacji.

Przygotowali konsolę i rozsiedli się do gry. Lance rzucił zalotnym głosem, że po przegranej Matt może wypłakać się na jego piersi. A poza tym całować jego stopy.

— Całować? — podjął Matt, uśmiechając się czarująco. — Lance, mój drogi. Mógłbym. Ale myślę, że są lepsze miejsca do całowania, niż stopy.

— Ach, tak? Jakie niby?

Aha. Złapany. Zapędzony w kozi róg.

Matt ujął w dłonie twarz Kubańczyka.

— Może zacznijmy klasycznie, od ust?

Policzki Lanca płonęły żywym ogniem, gdy patrzył na Matta wielkimi oczyma. Holt zwilżył językiem usta. Naprawdę miał teraz ochotę go pocałować. Jednak zanim zdążył się nad tym głębiej zastanowić czy, tym bardziej, zasugerować chłopakowi taki rozwój sytuacji, Lance złapał go za poły i przyciągnął mocno do siebie.

Nie był to najlepszy pocałunek na świecie - zderzyli się najpierw czołami, potem zębami, a Lance zabrał się do rzeczy niezbyt zręcznie. Szczęśliwie po chwili pozwolił Mattowi przejąć kontrolę i poprowadzić sytuację w naprawdę dobrym kierunku.

Jednak, mimo falstartu, było w tym coś urzekającego.

I wtedy Matt zdał sobie sprawę z czegoś, co w zasadzie powinno być dla niego jasne już wcześniej.

Flirt: game over.

**Author's Note:**

> Komentarze? Bardzo chętnie, bardzo proszę. :3
> 
> [nanamo](http://nanamo.tumblr.com/) @ tumblr


End file.
